If today was your last day
by fixusi
Summary: Sam likes Tanya, Tanya likes Sam. It sounds so simple, but it really isn't. When Sam hesitates, Dean is there to help him out.


**If today was your last day. **

**Sam likes Tanya, Tanya likes Sam. It sounds so simple, but it really isn't. When Sam hesitates, Dean is there to help him.**

**Sam 17, Dean 21.**

**A bit cheesy, but I'm on a romantic mood. :) Chick-flick moment and cuddling. No winchest!**

****Sam packed up his backpack and started to leave the class. His best friend Tanya waved to him across the room, mouthing something.

"What?" Sam shouted to her, making her laugh. She walked to Sam, trying to avoid hitting people.  
"So, I heard you have nothing to do tonight", Tanya said with a little glimmer in her eyes.

They started to walk out the classroom together. Soon they were outside, standing in the sunshine. Kids were running and laughing everywhere around them.

Sam nodded. The hunt was over, but they wouldn't leave the town until the school was over. So he had one month to live before they would move to another city, to another motel and to another hunt.

"Yeah. I am, so?" Sam asked. Tanya closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep her nervous feelings inside.  
"I was just wondering", she started, opening her eyes and looking Sam into his eyes. "if you'd want to go out on a date with me?"

Sam was surprised. Tanya had a crush on him?

"I mean, it's Friday so no school tomorrow. And I know you don't have a girlfriend", Tanya explained when Sam didn't answer.

Sam shook his head to clear it a bit, and bit his lip.  
"Tanya, I'm not sure how to say this.."

Tanya nodded.  
"Of course. I understand. You have a crush to another girl or something an-"  
"No, no, no, just let me finish. I like you, but only as a friend. I don't want to ruin that..."

_And besides we're leaving in a month, I don't want to break your heart, _Sam thought but didn't say it. He had tried to be with girls, but only thing he ended up doing was break their hearts and see them suffer. He didn't want to do it anymore.

"Sam, please", Tanya pleaded. "Alright. Not a date, but let's go still out. Just a two friends. Nothing more, would it be okay to you?"

Sam sighed, knowing Tanya wanted to spend time with him no matter what he said. So he nodded.  
"Okay. I'll come pick you up. When?"

Smile rose up to Tanya's face.  
"Come at eight, let's go to the movies. Does it sound good?"  
"Yeah. And dinner after it?" Sam suggested. Tanya nodded.  
"Sounds good to me, but now I really have to go. See you at eight!"

* * *

Sam got to the motel in half an hour. Motel room was empty and there was no Dean.  
"Dean?" Sam called out.

"Sam, that you?"  
"Yeah. You alright? You sound sick."

Sam heard Dean laughing in the toilet.  
"No, not sick. Just hangover."

Sam laughed too. Dean had been in his friends parties almost all night yesterday. There had been women, alcohol and drugs. Sam just hoped Dean had stayed away from the drugs.

"But it was totally worth this", Dean muttered, coming into the kitchen. He was wearing sweatpants and a pair of socks, that was it. His chest was reddish.

"I bet. Hey, I need Impala tonight", Sam said, already knowing the answer.  
"Hell no. Why?"  
"Well.. I promised to pick Tanya up tonight."

Dean shot a glance at Sam. He seemed to think about it.  
"Tanya.. your friend-Tanya?"  
"No, one random chick from Europe", Sam said. Dean smiled.  
"Shut up, smart-ass. Where are you going with her, anyways? It's a date, right?"

Sam sighed, throwing his backpack to the bedroom.  
"To the movies and eat something. Nothing special, just a two friends enjoying together."

Dean laughed. He opened the refrigerator door and took a look inside.  
"Yeah? Sounds like a date to me."

Sam turned around in bedroom, looking at Dean's back. Dean didn't know about his feelings about girls and dating them, and Sam wanted it to stay that way. Because all Dean would do would be laughing and saying that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

"It's not a date."  
"Tanya is pretty hot, too. Why would you give it a tr-"  
"It's not a date, alright!" Sam shouted, making Dean turn around face him.

"Okay, geez. Calm down, I'm just joking here."

Dean shut the refrigerator door and disappeared to the living room. Sam heard the TV going on. Grinning Sam went to the living room, ready to fight for the car keys.

"Dean, come on. I need the car tonight."  
"Sure you do, but no. You remember last time you drove? I'm happy it wasn't my baby you were driving.."

Sam remembered too well.

_It had been a cold, dark, slippery winter night and Sam was driving towards one cafe with a stolen car. He had to take it because if he hadn't taken it, he'd have to call to Dean and he didn't want to do that. They had fought pretty hard and Dean had gotten a black eye._

_Sam had driven for a mile or so, when the car behind him hit Sam's car, making it hit the nearest tree. Car caught fire and Sam had to fight his way out of the car, because he broke his leg in the accident. _

_Sam was only five meters far from the car when it exploded, making Sam fly forwards. _

_Sam was in the hospital for a month. _

__So yeah, Sam remembered it.

"It wasn't exactly my fault", Sam said. "And it's been four months since I last drove a car!"  
"Okay", Dean said sighing. "But Dad's out of town, so I have to look out for you. So be back... let's say at twelve."

Sam nodded. He didn't plan to be gone all night.

"But tell me", Dean started before Sam could say something. "What's going on with you and Tanya? I can tell she likes you and you like her, so what's the problem?"

Sam sighed. Everything was the problem. Their lifestyle, dad, the way they lived, his past and future.. everything.

Sam didn't say anything, because practically Dean was right. He liked Tanya more than just a friend, but he didn't want to admit it. Tanya was beautiful, nice, she laughed a lot, she listened when someone had something to tell, she was smart and crazy. She was perfect for anyone.

"Sam, talk to me."  
"It's nothing."

Dean sighed. He knew something was going on with his little brother and Tanya, but he really couldn't help if Sam didn't tell him what was happening between them.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm your brother, you can tell me."  
"You promise not to laugh?"  
"I promise. Hey, I've been 17 myself, too. I remember what was it like."

Sam prepared himself for a moment. Part of him told him not to tell, but the other part screamed for help with this thing.

"Okay. So I do like Tanya, and today she told me she likes me, too. She thinks I like her just as a friend. She asked me out today."  
"Yeah? That's nice... uh, what did you tell her?"  
"No. I just can't do it. I promised to go to the movies with her, but just as a friends."

Dean looked Sam in confusion. If Sam liked Tanya and Tanya liked Sam, where was the problem?

"Okay. I don't get it. If you like her and the opposite, why go out just as a friends?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer right away. He just stared at his hands, lost in his thoughts.

"Sam."  
"Well, You know how we always move around and change school, cities and states. I can't do it to her."

There was a beat of silence.  
"You don't want to hurt her", Dean slowly said in understanding.  
"Yeah. I don't want her to fall in love with me, because I know eventually we will leave and her heart will get broken. I've watched too many girls get hurt. I don't want Tanya to be one of them."

Dean bit his lip. Sam was right. He remembered at least three times Sam fell in love with someone, okay, not love, but Sam seriously liked them. Sam went to a date with them and was happy for two weeks.

But then the hunt was over and another one was waiting.

Sam had to tell her he was leaving, which left the girls heartbroken, sad and angry. Sam was too, sad at least if not heartbroken.

"I understand you", Dean started. He really wanted Sam to go on a date with Tanya and enjoy their love as much as possible, but how to say it?

"But you really have to tell her what you feel and enjoy it. Go on a date her, kiss her and do whatever you do these days with your girlfriends, but just enjoy it. Maybe we'll have to leave in a month, but it's our lifestyle. Who says you can't love and hunt at the same time?"

Sam smiled, but wasn't still sure.  
"She'll get hurt. I don't want that."

"Sam, I mean it. Enjoy life a little bit! Maybe she will be sad, but eventually she'll get over it and then she remembers you and smiles as she thinks about your moments together. Life is life, not a movie. There is no happy endings. We just have to make the time before endings as happy as possible."

It was so serious chick-flick moment that Dean wanted to stop talking. But he had to get Sam live a bit. If it meant he had to have a chick-flick moment he would normally laugh to, he'd do it.

"Dean-"  
"No, Sam. Listen to me. You call her now, and tell her how you feel. You can have the Impala, but only if you call her now."

Sam smiled, and nodded then.  
"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

Tanya sat on her bed, trying to choose clothes to wear in the evening.

She was happy that Sam agreed to go to the movies, but sad that he didn't respond her feelings. She felt like she was just a loser.

She heard her phone ringing and jumped up. She reached to it, 'Sam' flickering on its screen.  
"Hi", he said. "What's up?"  
"Nothing. Hey, I just called to tell you that..."

Tanya laughed.  
"What? You're gay?"

She heard Sam laughing, too.  
"No, I'm not gay. I like you. Uh, very much."

Her eyes widened.  
"What? Sam, you serious right now?!"  
"Hahah, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. Yes, by the way."  
"It's okay. And yes? What for?"

Sam was silent for a second.  
"Yes. I want to go on a date with you."

She could have died on that moment. Her heart hammered in her chest and she was smiling like a lottery-winner. Expect she didn't win the lottery. She just got something better.

* * *

Sam shut the phone. Dean was sitting in the living room, he probably heard everything. But Sam didn't care. He was happy.

Dean came to the bedroom Sam was in, smile on his face.  
"You did it."  
"Yeah."  
"And you're not gay", Dean laughed. Sam joined him.  
"No, I'm not. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it."

* * *

Sam waited Tanya to sit down before he started up the engine and drove off.

"Hey", Sam said smiling a little. "You look.. beautiful."  
"Thank you", Tanya said shyly. She decided to wear black skinny-jeans and red top. Her brown hair was curled.

"So, to the movie theater?" Sam asked. Tanya nodded.  
"I heard a pretty good movie starts at half."  
"Yeah? What's it called?"

A normal conversation kept their thoughts away from the nervous feelings inside. They were both excited but happy.

When Sam shut the engine and stepped out of the car, Tanya pulled him back inside.  
"I got a better idea. Let's go to the beach. It's peaceful at this time, and the sun is setting in an hour. It will be beautiful."

Sam nodded. It sounded good.

Starting the engine, Sam looked at the clock. It was only fifteen minutes past eight.

When they walked down the seashore, Sam carefully placed his hand around Tanya's. Smiling Tanya took Sam's hand in hers, and hand in hand they walked near the water.

They sat in silence and watched the sun going down. Tanya was resting her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam leaned back and relaxed against the soft sand next to Tanya.

"I was just thinking", Tanya whispered, "why did you call me? I thought you wanted to be just friends."

Sam didn't answer immediately.  
"We live only once, Tanya. I might die tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this day with the people I love. It includes you."

Tanya nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Live like this was your last day", she whispered. "If this day _was _your last day, what would you do?"

Sam didn't have to think long.  
"I'd stay right here."


End file.
